Westhill
General Information Westhill was founded primarily as a commuter town for Aberdeen. It has since grown to become an industrial centre in its own right, with a sizeable industrial estate containing a number of oil service companies, though there is still a significant commuting community within the town. The town is reached by the A944 primary road, which runs east and west from Aberdeen to Strathdon. There are a number of secondary and local roads that run close to the town, including the B9119 and B979. The new Aberdeen Western Peripheral Route will serve the town via a junction on the A944, just east of the town. There are no railways serving the town, with the nearest stations being Aberdeen and Dyce. Westhill boasts a number of leisure facilities including an 18 hole golf course, nature reserve, and numerous sports facilities. Travellers can stay at three hotels or various guest houses, dine in a number of restaurants or find one of a few bars in which to have a drink. All educational facilities, of which there are three primary schools and one academy, are all easily reachable by bus. Interchanges Westhill has one named interchange, which is at the shopping centre. This interchange features larger shelters and council-provided live departure screens on Westhill Drive (both sides), however not all routes service these stops, with some services running along Old Skene Road instead, which is a short walk from the Westhill Drive stops. There are no departure boards there. Passengers changing between services may wish to use the Arnhall stops, which are the first/last stops as you enter/leave Westhill from the east respectively. All services utilise these stops. There is no rail service to the town, however passengers requiring onward rail travel can change between bus and rail at Union Square in Aberdeen, which houses both the bus and rail stations. Operators Stagecoach provide nearly all services within Westhill. Bains Coaches run one route through the town. Services Current X17 - this is the primary route serving the town and runs between Aberdeen Bus Station and Elrick. Frequent service is provided and service runs from early morning till late evening. N17 - night bus which largely follows the X17 route. Service is only provided on Friday and Saturday nights. 217 - local service between Elrick and Echt. Service runs Monday to Friday with one morning and one evening service provided in each direction. 218 - Aberdeen to Alford route. Service runs Monday to Saturday on a limited frequency. 220 - service linking Elrick to Aberdeen Royal Infirmary with limited extensions to/from Aberdeen Bus Station. The service also functions as a "town service" within Westhill and Kingswells. Service runs Monday to Friday and is on a limited frequency. 777 - Oldmeldrum to Aberdeen Airport via Westhill. This service is provided by Bain's Coaches and runs Monday to Friday with peak hour service only. Defunct 215 - Aberdeen to Westhill with extension to Alford on some services. 216 - Aberdeen to Westhill via Lang Stracht. 217 - Aberdeen to Westhill via Queens Road. 218 - Westhill to Inverurie. 415 - Aberdeen to Alford & Lumsden. 210 - Aberdeen to Ballater. 214 - Westhill town service. 16 - Westhill town service. X18 - Aberdeen to Alford.